That Red Thread That Binds Us
by sakurak504
Summary: Shinichi lost Ran when the truth of Conan came out. When they meet again, he wants to rebuild what they had lost.


_**Hello guys! I'm back again! I'm so surprised that you guys read my fanfics cause I'm such a bad writer... but I still try!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DC!**_

* * *

Ran's POV

Shinichi stared at me and I stared at him, horrified. He was Conan... NO... It couldn't be... My heart exploded into tiny little pieces.

"Ran I can explain..." he started to say but I ran and ran. I ran away and surprisingly, he didn't follow me. I ran to a hill we had always thought to be our special place and I cried. I sobbed and I guess I hurt him too because he left and I didn't see him again for the next few years.

* * *

A few years later:

Shinichi had still become a famous detective after defeating the Black Organization at the tender age of seventeen. I, on the other hand, was a lawyer. I avoided him at all costs but when he past by the Detective Agency, he always looked up at the window. I looked in his eyes and I knew that I had broken him. His eyes conveyed so many things; pain, fear, sadness, loneliness, and much much more. A lonely tear often slid down his cheek but when I glanced again it was always gone. Still, I refused to back down.

A few days later, Megure-keibu had asked me to go to a case because it involved law and he knew that I was a lawyer. No one warned me that _he _would be there. So when I got there, I was surprised and a little frightened.

However, at the case we ignored our personal feelings and worked together about the case. At the end, I heard Megure-keibu talking to him quietly while I pretended to be busy on something else.

"You okay, Shinichi-kun? Are you two... over?" Megure-keibu seemed a little hesitant when he asked.

There was a flash of sadness across Shinichi's eyes. "She thinks so but I think that maybe.. maybe one day, we might be able to get together. I still love her.. a lot. But it's her choice whether or not she wants to see me or not." His bangs covered his eyes.

"Shinichi-kun..." Megure-keibu was at a lost for words.

"Do you believe in that story? The one with the red thread that binds two true lovers together?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes."

"You do?"

"Yes, I actually do."

"Well, an old soothsayer pulled me aside one day and said I looked all melancholy. She asked if it was a woman problem and I was surprisingly honest with her. She said she could see who I was bound to, by that thread. She said it was..." his voice trailed off and he looked subtly at me.

Megure-keibu understood. "Ah.. What are you going to do now?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. But I am not going to cut that string that binds us together. Whatever that is going to happen is up to her."

I wanted to cry. Was this how Shinichi had felt all these years? I had only felt my own pain. Not his. When did I become such a not empathetic person? His pain, loss, sadness, anguish, inner turmoil... I hadn't let him explain. He had brought the organization down but she had taken it all for granted...

I walked up to him. "Shinichi?"

He looked at me, openly startled. "Yes?" His voice was timid and I felt even worse. I had taken this confident man and turned him into a shy one...

"Do you want to get a snack or something? It's late and neither of us has had dinner..." I was shy too. After so many years of being apart, I had forgotten how to act when he was around.

He seemed startled and then smiled. "Sure."

We walked to a ramen shop down the road. Apparently, Shinichi was a regular customer because when we walked in, the owner greeted him pleasantly.

"So Kudo-kun! The usual? How about this young lady here? Oh, Mouri-san is it?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll just have the same as Shinichi. Thank you very much!" I said while bowing. After all, old habits die hard.

After we had our snack, Shinichi spoke up. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's late and you shouldn't be out alone."

I nodded and smiled shyly. "If you don't mind."

So we walked and talked as if nothing had ever happened between us. When we got to my house, he turned to leave but I stopped him. "Do you want to come up for a drink?"

He looked surprised but accepted the offer. We went up and entered the kitchen.

"Where's your father?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh he's out. Tea? Hot Chocolate? Water?"

"Tea would be fine. After all, your tea is the best." he said nonchalantly before we both realized what he had said and we both flinched. The only time he had drunk my tea was when he had been Conan. Although I didn't want to recall those distant and painful memories, I wanted to know.

"Shinichi... would you tell me? The story about Conan? I never allowed you to explain and... and I'm sorry." I looked down in shame.

He looked genuinely shocked when I asked. I had been the one to tell him that I wanted to cut all ties with him but.. I wanted to know.

So he explained. From that day at Tropical Land to the defeat of the Organization.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would've helped!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think that I would let you put yourself in danger? I would rather get hurt like I did than have you killed! The pain would have been a lot worse and I can't imagine my life without you." he sighed and looked away.

I thought about it and then I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry for being such a jackass, Shinichi. I should have let you explain. I've been in pain too and it's my fault. I'm really sorry." I looked away from his face, ashamed.

But I saw a smile spread on his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's alright. We all made mistakes. I'm sorry too. For everything."

He tilted my head upward and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you. I still love you after everything." he said bluntly.

He was so close and his breath was playing across my face. I was getting dizzy from his scent. I felt great again. "I love you too." I said tenderly.

The smile lit his face up and my breath was taken away. And then he was kissing me, a hand caressing my cheek and his other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. He moved his hand and put it on my chin. The gesture made me moan and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. When we felt like we were going to die from lack of air, we pulled away. We both breathed heavily and my eyes fluttered open to see beautiful azure eyes.

And so we rebuilt what we had lost when the truth came out. We were happy and as the night went on, we shared a wonderful experience. The moment from the first experiments to a fire in our bodies that gave us both a beautiful high. Although we were sore at the end, I couldn't be happier.

And the two people bound by that red thread, found each other again.

* * *

**_A/N: So.. how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_**

**_Love, Sakura-chan!_**


End file.
